A Matter of Friendship
by WaffleDragon
Summary: "I-I..." Merlin stared at the earthy ground. He glanced up at Will who was staring at him, eagerly anticpating his answer. There was no turning back now. Just say it, he told himself. The young warlock took a deep breath. "I-I'm a sorcerer."


**Disclaimer: - I own nothing you recognise.**

_**A/N: - I started this one-shot ages ago and recently found it in my notebook gathering dust, so I decided to continue it and post it on here.**_

_**Just to let you know, I have not abandoned my other story-I'm just a bit stuck for ideas :L**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Spoiler only for the end of series 1 episode 10- The Moment of Truth.**_

**A Matter of Friendship**

It wasn't his fault but Will always seemed to get into trouble. Living in the small village Ealdor was, you'd think trouble would be hard to come by. Not for Will. The thing was, he always managed to say exactly the wrong thing at the wrong time. When Mark's home-made toy bow and arrow broke he said it didn't matter and he could easily make another one. Maybe he thought he was being kind or maybe he didn't realise he'd spent the last year carving the bow to perfection and making sure the string was tightened to the precise amount, but that day he ran home with a bloodied nose as a result of a well aimed punch.

Unsurprisingly, Will never fit in with the other children and was constantly teased for it.

One of the main reasons he became friends with Merlin was because he too was an outsider. Just like Will, Merlin seemed to attract trouble, only a different kind. Strange things seemed to happen around that kid.

They became friends when they were only eight years old. Will had, yet again, managed to insult little Elvira, this time about her freckles. Unfortunately her older brother and his friends had heard and immediately backed her up. Within five minutes everyone was laughing and chanting "Will is a baby" while he ran off in tears, their laughter echoing in his head. He hadn't noticed where he was running and soon found himself in the woods.

The woods were so quiet and peaceful. They felt safe somehow. The warm midday sun seeping through the canopy of leaves above him. He could hear the gentle splashing of a stream and followed it.

The clear blue water that tumbled over the stones looked so refreshing and strangely enticing. Will ran towards it, scooping up the cool water in his hands and splashing it over his face, washing away the dried tears and sweat. He could have stayed there forever.

Suddenly he heard a thump behind him, like something being dropped. He turned sharply to see the young, raven-haired boy sitting by one of the large oak trees, looking extremely guilty.

Merlin often came to the stream. He, like Will, loved it for its feeling of safety and comfort. It was somewhere he could go and practice his magic away from anyone who might see, or his mother. She always got angry if he used even the tiniest amount. Merlin understood she was only trying to keep him safe but she might as well tell him off for breathing. The stream was a place that he could revel in the sheer joy of magic and he cherished every moment he had there.

That day he had been levitating branches, hence the thumping now. Now he was terrified Will might have seen.

"Hello," the sandy-haired boy broke the accumulating silence, "it's Merlin, isn't it?" Merlin nodded. "I'm Will." He held out a dripping hand. Merlin got up and shook it.

"I know." He gave the young boy a searching look, scrutinizing his face for any signs of fear or apprehension. When he saw none his face broke into a beaming smile. "Hello."

In that first meeting, Will ended up telling Merlin all about how the other children had ganged up on him. Merlin had nodded in understanding before suggesting getting them back. For such a seemingly shy child he had a lot of cunning tricks up his sleeve.

It wasn't long before the two became friends. Will enjoyed Merlin's company. Merlin was never insulted or got angry with him if he said the wrong thing.

Many happy summers were spent by the stream; climbing trees, building dams and splashing in the cool, blue water.

Hunith was glad Merlin had found a friend. She was constantly worried about her son getting into trouble and while he was with Will it seemed much less likely he would do just that.

Summer grew into winter and paddling in the stream was replaced with bonfires (for some reason it never took Merlin long to light the fire) and Will taught Merlin how to make a bow and arrow.

Their friendship grew stronger and soon Will confided in Merlin about his father's death. The man had been killed fighting for Cendred when Will was only seven. His father had been such a big part of his life at the time. He was barely old enough to understand what had happened. All he'd known was that his father had gone away for a while and never came back. He missed him terribly. Everyone pitied him for it. They were very sympathetic but none of them understood; none of them knew how he felt, however much they claimed they did. Merlin, however, had never known his father and although he didn't know how Will felt having never known any different he understood perfectly and that brought the two friends closer.

The thing was, as their friendship progressed, the feeling of guilt built up in Merlin. Will had told him everything. He knew his friend as well as he knew himself but Will didn't know him. Not the _real _him. He was terrified of how he would react if he told him. Will would hate him and he didn't want to lose his only friend. But the longing he felt to tell someone, have someone to share his burden with, was overwhelming. He felt, as he always felt, that his magic was a barrier and he could never be true friends with Will because of it.

Although Merlin wasn't aware of it, Will felt that barrier too. He could see it in his friends eyes that there was something he wasn't telling him. He desperately wanted to know what it was.

Two summers came and went since their friendship had began and, once again, they were by the stream. Will, idly splashing in the icy water while Merlin sat under an apple tree.

He leaned his head upon the bark and lazily looked up at the red apples dangling enticingly overhead. He'd have to climb to get one.

He glanced at Will. Maybe he could just _make _one fall, then Will would know, there'd be no more hiding, no more worrying… No! He mustn't let anyone know. His mother had drummed it into him often enough.

"Hey, Merlin!" The young magician jumped as the icy water hit him. Will laughed and splashed him again.

"Stop it!" Merlin couldn't help but laugh back as he ran to the waters edge ready to splash his own attack at Will.

Half an hour later, after a furious water battle, they both lay slumped against the apple tree, soaking wet.

Will shot a glance at his drenched companion who he noticed was staring into space, the same odd look as earlier on his face. He was thinking about 'The Secret' again Will was sure of it. Why wouldn't he just tell him? It wasn't like Will was going to tell anyone. He was buzzing with curiosity to know.

He smiled slyly. "Merlin?"

Merlin pulled himself out of his heart aching thoughts. "Yes."

"Thanks."

Merlin frowned, puzzled. "What for?"

"For being my friend. I can always trust you. I know you'd never lie to me." Will lazily picked up a stone and hurled it into the water.

Merlin froze. There was a look in Will's eye that meant he was making him feel guilty on purpose. So his friend had noticed that he was hiding something. He wished with all his might he could tell him. Just to have someone to share it with, to make him feel less lonely.

The weight he felt seemed to double. Will was his friend. He wouldn't turn him in, would he?

He glanced at his friend who was studiously staring at the sapphire water. He probably thought it was some trivial secret like fancying a girl or stealing someone's toy. He had no idea this was a secret his life depended on.

Maybe he wouldn't turn him in…maybe, just maybe he might understand. He would never know unless he tried.

"Will?" He resolved to do it fast before he could change his mind.

"Yes!" The boy turned around grinning triumphantly.

"I-I need to tell you something. But you can't tell anyone! Not even your mother. Nobody! Promise?"

"Ok. What's wrong?" Will asked curiously.

"I-I…" Merlin stared at the earthy ground. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He glanced up at his friend who was staring at him eagerly anticipating his answer. There was no turning back now.

_Just say it, _he told himself.

The young warlock closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I-I'm a sorcerer." He very slowly opened his eyes.

Will was still grinning but with less enthusiasm as before. "Nice one, Merlin!" He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Realising Will thought he was joking; Merlin was more than slightly irritated. "It's the truth!"

"Yeah, yeah." The boy turned his attention once more to the floor, picking out another stone to throw into the stream.

After all the courage Merlin had put into telling him… Why wouldn't he believe him? He breathed out heavily. Looked like he was going to have to prove it.

He looked up again at the apples; pulling on the magic he felt swirling around inside him. He felt his eyes flash golden and instantly an apple snapped off its branch, falling through the air before stopping to hover in front of Will's face.

The stone clutched in the boy's hand clattered to the ground and he turned to face his friend, a look of utmost shock visible on his face.

"I'm a sorcerer." Merlin whispered. Now, with all the frustration and annoyance gone, the doubts flooded back in. What if he made the wrong decision?

The weight of Will's stare was making him uncomfortable but he didn't look away. He searched his friends face, wishing he knew what he was thinking, and he was deeply saddened to find traces of fear.

"I'm not bad!" He said quickly. "Really I'm not! I've always been like this-it's not my fault!" He paused before answering apprehensively: "Do you hate me now?"

Will considered this for a while. "'Course you're not bad. No, I don't hate you."

Merlin's face broke into the biggest smile Will had ever seen and he launched himself at his friend, clutching him in a tight embrace. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He was so relieved. He felt like the great weight he'd been carrying around with him all his life at been lifted.

"Merlin?" Will choked.

"Yes!"

"I-I can't breathe!" Merlin immediately released him still grinning broadly.

"Sorry." He started babbling. "I'm so glad to have finally told you! It's been worrying me for so long now. I'm so happy-" Noticing Will's face he broke off. "What's wrong?" The worries flooded back in.

"You said you've always been like this?"

"Yes." Merlin answered apprehensively.

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" He burst out. "Didn't you trust me?"

Merlin was surprised. "I was scared." He admitted. "What if you turned me in? They'd kill me…" He broke off again. From the way his mother had spoken about what would happen to him if anyone were to find out he knew his death would be a slow and painful one. He strongly disliked having to think about it.

He shivered in the warm summer air.

Will softened and leant back against the tree. Although it hurt that Merlin hadn't told him sooner, he understood why. It must be awful for a young child to live everyday with the threat of execution hanging over his head and he pitied his friend.

He ran his finger over the apple that still hung in the air, in awe.

Merlin smiled. "It's yours. Take it."

Will closed his hand around its smooth surface and pulled it towards him, surprised at the lack of resistance.

The young warlock laughed at the look of wonder on his friends face. "Do you me to show you some more?"

Will's eyes lit up. "Yes, please!" He said eagerly through a mouthful of apple.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Merlin making magical rocks chase each other and sticks have a 'sword fight'. Will lapped it all up, his eyes shining.

Merlin couldn't remember the last time he'd been that happy. It was wonderful to be able to revel in the thrill and joy of magic with no need to worry about getting caught or his mother nagging him. But even better was having his best friend to share it with him. It was all he'd ever hoped for.

The light had almost faded when they headed to their homes.

Merlin stopped Will on the outskirts of the woods. "You can't tell anyone! Promise?"

Will put his hand on his heart. "I promise that I will never tell another person alive, or dead, that you have magic until the day I die, and after." He added grinning. "Happy?"

"Thanks!" Merlin grinned back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Will you show me some more magic then?" Will asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Merlin said thrilled with the prospect. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." They both ran off home.

Hunith was cooking the small amount of meat she'd managed to afford when Merlin came bursting through the door, his pale cheeks flushed with exertion and grinning broadly.

"You look happy. Had fun with Will today?" She asked coming to sit down on the bench next to her son.

Merlin had decided not to tell his mother that Will knew. She'd be furious with him and besides she's worry. "Yes, it was great!" He meant it.

"What did you do?"

"The usual."

Honestly, there were probably socks with better conversation skills, thought Hunith smiling. "And that was…?"

"Err…stuff."

Hunith frowned. The way he said 'stuff' made her think he'd been getting up to no good. "Merlin?" He looked up guiltily. "What 'stuff'?"

"Oh…you know…"

"No, actually I don't."

Merlin racked his brains. He hated lying. "Climbing…rocks and err…finding…. frogs…" He got up. "Shall I get some more water?"

"Merlin! What exactly have you and Will been doing today?"

Merlin couldn't avoid eye contact any longer. "Fine. I practised magic."

The effect these few words had on his mother were incredible. She stood up suddenly, running to the window as if she half expected someone to peering in to listen to their conversation. When she was certain no one heard, she turned back to her son, her eyes full of worry. "I thought Will was with you?"

Merlin shuffled guiltily and stared at the floor. "He err…was." He mumbled quietly.

His mother stared at him in horror. "You told him?"

Merlin looked up at his mother's terrified expression. "It's ok! He won't tell anyone! Please don't worry." He tried to reassure her.

"How do you know that? All he has to do is let it slip to someone and you're dead! Do you want that?" She yelled at him furiously.

"He won't! I trust him." Merlin pleaded.

"You stupid boy! It's not up to you to make that judgement. I strictly told you to never tell anyone!"

"Please, Mother! I needed to tell someone, He's my best friend-he won't tell anyone-"

"How can you be sure? 'Tell no one' I've told you so many times. NO ONE CAN KNOW ABOUT YOU!"

Merlin was close to tears. "You don't understand. I _had _to tell someone! You don't know what its been like for me!"

"I have a very good idea but that's not the point. When are you going to understand- if he tells anyone, .BE._KILLED_!"

"He won't though! He promised!"

"What if he does? You'll be executed! You're entrusting this…this _child _with your life! Do you want to be killed, brutally murdered? Is this worth dying for?"

Merlin couldn't take it any longer and tears started falling down his flushed cheeks. "He-he won't tell anyone…"

His mother let out a shaky breath and embraced her crying son tightly, burying her face in his hair. "Oh Merlin." She whispered. "How do you manage to get yourself into these situations?"

He clung to her sobbing. "He won't tell anyone." He repeated.

Will never told anyone. Years later he kept Merlin's secret up until the point where he lay on his death bed protecting it.

As Merlin stared into to flames shrouding Will's body he knew he could never of wished for a better friend.

"_Until the day I die…and after."_

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_


End file.
